Open Box
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Hei, Hinata-chan, jika kau masih muda dan cantik saat aku mati nanti, jangan biarkan aku melenyapkan kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.


_Hei, Hinata-chan, jika kau masih muda dan cantik saat aku mati nanti, jangan biarkan aku melenyapkan kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Open Box ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamaran itu datang secara mendadak; tidak terduga dan mengobrak-abrik tatanan kehidupan Hinata yang masih belum lepas dari duka atas kehilangan Naruto. Ia tidak langsung menolak, meskipun juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak menerima. Dari desa tandus Sunagakure, Gaara akhirnya datang berkunjung, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban langsung dari sang mantan pewaris klan Hyuuga.

"Ini pilihan yang sulit," Hinata telah beralasan; kedua tangan dan sepasang mata fokus pada cangkir dan teko berisi teh di atas meja yang memisahkan ia dan Gaara. Rumahnya sunyi tanpa keberadaan kedua anaknya yang sejak pagi telah berpetualang di arena latihan, mengasah kemampuan mereka yang masih mentah. "Pilihan yang melibatkan bukan hanya perasaanku, tetapi juga politik yang menyelubungi desa kita tercinta." Dan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua—Hinata dan Gaara—berasal dari dua keluarga yang memang baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, mengambil peran dalam pemerintahan.

Gaara meraih cangkirnya, menghirup aroma teh dengan racikan khusus resep kuno klan Hyuuga. Ia bisa mencium aroma tanaman herbal di antara segarnya teh—petunjuk bahwa Hinata mungkin menambahkannya dengan sengaja setelah melihat kondisi sang Kazekage yang letih oleh perjalanan panjang.

"Ada lebih baik banyak keuntungan daripada kerugian dalam pernikahan ini, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," kata Gaara, setelah menyesap sedikit teh dalam cangkirnya. Rasanya manis, yang merupakan sebuah kejutan dari teh herbal yang biasanya pahit.

Hinata mengangkat alis, tersenyum. "Silakan memberi perincian, jika Gaara-san berkenan." Ia menghindari menyebut _'Kazekage-sama'_ , masih tersendat di suku kata ketiga dan keempat, masih merindukan Naruto dengan mendalam.

Gaara, yang belum pernah melihat sisi manipulatif dari Hinata sebelumnya, ikut menaikkan alis imajinernya. "Pertama, tentu saja menjaga hubungan diplomasi antara Konoha dan Suna. Temari telah menjadi duta yang baik selama ini, tapi dengan kepindahannya ke Konoha, Suna membutuhkan duta tersendiri yang berada di teritori kami. Selain itu, dengan dipilihnya Hokage baru, akan ada perjanjian-perjanjian lama yang harus ditegaskan kembali, dan perjanjian baru yang harus dibahas secara mendalam. Keberadaan kita, yang mengetahui dengan baik kondisi dulu, bisa menghindari perpecahan dan memberi Hokage yang baru penekanan akan hubungan diplomasi Suna dan Konoha."

Hinata mengangguk, memahami poin yang dipaparkan Gaara. Jika membicarakan pernikahan antara seorang petinggi desa dan bangsawan klan ternama, memang kata ' _diplomasi_ ' yang pertama terbersit di kepala.

"Kedua, pernikahan ini akan memberi kita posisi yang kuat di mata para tetua," Gaara melanjutkan, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. "Aku baru saja memutuskan pertunangan dengan bangsawan dari desaku, dan klanmu sedang dalam masa reformasi—dengan bangkitnya klan Uchiha dan perubahan struktur serta tanggung jawab Souke dan Bunke."

"Ah," Hinata menyentuh tepi cangkir tehnya, tersenyum melankolis. "Para tetua sedang meragukan kemampuan kita untuk mengambil keputusan."

Gaara mengangguk. "Pernikahan ini memberi kita kepercayaan mereka kembali. Bahwa kita tidak sedang memaksakan keegoisan kita pada aturan."

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meneliti reaksi Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Ketiga, kau bisa melarikan diri dari tugas-tugas klan."

Kali ini, Hinata mengkat wajahnya, terkejut.

Ekspresi Gaara tidak terbaca saat ia berupaya untuk menjelaskan, "Aku tahu kau ingin menjalani hidup sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa setelah menikah. Karena itu kau berhenti menjadi seorang _kunoichi_."

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala, merasa agak bersalah. "Ya," ia mengakui.

"Tapi Naruto masih awam soal politik saat itu dan adikmu masih memiliki kekeraskepalaannya sebagai seorang calon pemimpin. Mau tidak mau, kau harus membantu."

Gaara memaklumi keinginan Hinata, juga keputusannya untuk turun tangan. Temari merasakan hal yang sama di awal-awal pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru, terus-menerus dirundung kekhawatiran akan nasib keluarga dan desa yang terpaksa ditinggalkannya di belakang.

"Dengan menjadi istri Kazekage—istri _ku_ —kau akhirnya akan bisa menikmati kehidupan yang kau inginkan." Gaara menurunkan cangkirnya, kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. "Aku telah lama menjadi Kazekage, aku tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuan untuk memahami kondisi politik di tiap desa _shinobi_. Kau masih bisa membantuku, jika kau berkenan, tapi aku tidak akan memaksa lebih dari itu. Segala macam hal tentang politik bisa kau singkirkan dari pikiran."

"Bagaimana dengan posisiku sebagai duta Suna dan Konoha, nantinya?" Hinata bertanya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak akan memaksa. Temari tidak melepaskan tugasnya; ia hanya berdomisili di Konoha sekarang. Memang akan ada tugas mengirim pesan penting dan sebagainya, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya, bila kau tidak menginginkannya. Hubungan diplomasi desa kita sudah lebih permanen hanya dengan posisimu sebagai istri Kazekage."

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Aku harus tinggal di Suna?"

"Aku minta maaf tentang hal ini, tapi, ya. Kau akan bisa berkunjung, tapi kau tahu, perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha tidak dekat." Gaara tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan, menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya, memberi gestur ketidaknyamanan. "Dan aku akan merasa lebih baik jika istriku berada di dekatku, dalam pengawasanku."

Hinata hampir merona, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan dengan melontarkan pernyataan lain. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hanabi begitu saja."

"Adikmu akan baik-baik saja. Hyuuga Hiashi masih berada di sisinya."

Seraya memejamkan mata, Hinata mengangkat cangkirnya. Tawaran Gaara sangat menggiurkan. Ia bisa pergi dan memulai hidup yang benar-benar baru. Di sebuah desa yang asing. Dengan seorang pria yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto.

Itu juga salah satu masalahnya. Hinata tidak sepenuhnya mengenal Gaara. Naruto memang memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada sang Kazekage, dan Hinata telah melihat hebatnya Gaara sebagai panglima perang yang memimpin seluruh desa, tapi baginya, laki-laki berambut merah itu masihlah suatu sosok yang asing.

Seperti membaca keraguannya, Gaara menyajikan poin berikutnya.

"Keempat, kau tidak perlu lagi sendirian."

Nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya, Hinata terpaku. Kenangannya memutar senyum Naruto dan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya beberapa hari setelah mereka menikah. Naruto telah berkata bahwa tak apa jika Hinata menginginkan kehidupan lain, jika Hinata ingin menggantikan Naruto dengan pria lain, bahkan meskipun Naruto akan merasa cemburu nantinya. Saat itu, Hinata telah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mengkhianati suaminya, tapi kemudian sang Hokage muda mencegahnya menyelesaikan kalimat. Senyum Naruto saat itu, melakonlis dan sedih, membuat Hinata terdiam dan terpaku.

Naruto berkata bahwa dia sebagai seorang Hokage, selalu terancam bahaya. Karena itu, jika nanti Hinata terpaksa ditinggal sendirian, Naruto memintanya untuk melanjutkan hidup dan memilih jalan yang benar-benar Hinata inginkan.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Ia mengingat betapa dalamnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Konoha adalah rumah sebagaimana Naruto adalah tempat pulang. Mampukan ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain sekarang?

Di hadapannya, Gaara menunggu, jadi Hinata menurunkan cangkirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak sendirian. Ada Bokuto dan Himawari."

"Yang masih membutuhkan sosok ayah, jika boleh kukatakan," sahut Gaara.

"Mereka mungkin tidak menginginkan ayah baru."

Agak berjengit, Gaara menegakkan tubuh. "Aku akan memenangkan restu mereka."

Mendengarnya, kesedihan Hinata pupus dan ia tertawa. Tapi dengan segera ia melenyapkan senyumnya. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia membenahi kimono yang ia kenakan, tiba-tiba mempertanyakan pilihan warna yang ia ambil hari itu. Masih menghindari pandangan Gaara, Hinata kembali berujar, "Penduduk desa akan menganggapku penjilat, beralih dari satu Kage ke Kage lainnya. Seorang penggoda. Wanita yang haus kekuasaan."

Tangan Gaara mengepal di atas lututnya. "Tidak seorangpun yang mengenalmu yang akan berpikiran seperti itu tentangmu. Dan jika ada penduduk desa yang berani-beraninya membuat asumsi seperti itu, dia tidak pantas kau ketahui keberadaannya."

Hinata merasa tersanjung.

Ia tidak menyangka Gaara akan begitu luwes dalam berbicara. Namun sang Kazekage ternyata masih terbilang canggung dalam urusan cinta. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang lebih mengutamakan negosiasi daripada memukau hati dengan penyampaian lamaran yang lebih romantis.

Meski begitu, Hinata menghargai kejujurannya.

Ia telah menerima banyak lamaran selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak semuanya manis. Beberapa justru terkesan memaksakan kehendak, yang membuat Hinata langsung mengutarakan penolakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Di benak Gaara sekarang, ada sebuah harapan yang ia ingin untuk dikabulkan. Sejumlah alasan telah ia sampaikan, namun yang terpenting masih ia simpan untuk momen yang lebih tepat.

Hinata juga sedang menunggu momen yang tepat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir alasan-alasan itu akan membuatku menerima lamaranmu, Gaara-san?"

Tidak ada, Gaara berpikir. Ia hanya merasa perlu untuk menjabarkan semua itu pada Hinata, yang pasti akan memikirkan kepentingan desa di atas perasaannya sendiri. Namun sekarang, mereka telah masuk ke hal yang lebih personal.

Jadi Gaara menjawab, "Itu tadi hanyalah alasan-alasan yang memberiku keberanian untuk mengirimkan lamaran ini."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk sampai pada keputusan ini," Gaara menerangkan, "dan tiap alasan mencegahku untuk mengambil langkah mundur." Setelah mengambil napas, ia melanjutkan. "Semua alasan itu—mereka memang hanya _alasan_ untuk menutupi motifku yang sesungguhnya."

"Motif sesungguhnya?"

"Pernikahan ini bukan terpikirkan olehku karena politik."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menarik napas.

"Aku memilih sendiri calonku. Bahkan jika kau bukan seorang Hyuuga dan bukan istri seorang Hokage, entah bagaimana aku akan tetap menemukan alasan untuk meminangmu. Mungkin bahkan aku telah lebih dulu mengambil langkah dari Naruto, yang selalu berada satu langkah di depanku." Gaara mengeluarkan sebentuk kotak—yang pasti berisi cincin—dari balik jubah kebesarannya. "Jadi… Uzumaki Hinata, bersediakah kau melepas marga barumu dan menikah denganku?"

Air mata Hinata tumpah. Dia merasa kembali ke usia gadisnya, dengan Naruto yang menumpu beban tubuhnya, di atas udara, diterangi sinar bulan. Gaara telah berhasil mencuri napasnya seperti bagaimana Naruto selalu sukses memadamkan detak jantungnya.

Hinata tidak sedang jatuh cinta, ia yakin. Paling tidak belum, saat ini.

Gaara memandangnya dengan kebekuan ekspresi yang tak berubah, dan mau tak mau, Hinata tertawa di antara tangis harusnya.

"Ini… Naruto… aku…" Hinata menggelengkan kepala, kesulitan bicara. "Oh Gaara…" akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah, menutupkan tangan pada wajah. "Gaara…"

Gaara mengulurkan tangan, membelai satu sisi wajah Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ruang duduk kediaman Uzumaki itu hening selama beberapa saat. Ketika akhirnya Hinata bisa menenangkan dirinya kembali, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menampilkan seulas senyuman.

"Ya," ia berkata, mengatupkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan Gaara yang masih membingkai wajahnya. "Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu," katanya lagi, lebih tegas. Matanya tak lagi bergetar oleh perasaan rindu akan Naruto.

Gaara menghapus jejak air matanya, membiarkan Hinata melihat senyumnya yang langka. "Aku akan memberitahu para petinggi desa dan keluargamu besok pagi."

"Dan kau harus meminta izin pada Boruto dan Himawari malam ini," Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Juga Naruto. Kau harus mengatakannya pada Naruto."

"Ya," Gaara menarik napas, menghirum aroma lavender pada Hinata, terpesona pada prospek sebuah masa depan. "Ya, aku akan mendapatkan izin mereka malam ini." Ia bisa membayangkan rumahnya, tak lagi kosong dan hening tanpa penghuni.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **-:-**

 **A/N: Finally, it's done! Hanya butuh dua hari untuk menyusun dialog-dialog yang sebenarnya nggak sedalam yang saya inginkan, tapi ternyata cukup membuat pusing juga untuk dipikirkan. Kisah ini ditempatkan pada satu titik ketika Naruto tewas karena sesuatu (pengkhianatan/misi/perang/dll) dan Gaara tiba-tiba mencuri kesempatan untuk meminang Hinata. Alasan ide ini bisa muncul di benak, mungkin dikarenakan kecintaan saya pada kesempatan kedua: Gaara mengakui perasaannya yang sebelumnya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Hinata mendapatkan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Naruto. Kadang-kadang, dunia memberi kita lebih banyak kasih sayang daripada yang kita duga bisa kita dapatkan.**


End file.
